ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Antlar
, also spelled as Antrer, is an ant/beetle-like kaiju that terrorized the civilization of Baradhi. It was stopped by Ultraman in part thanks to the Stone of Baraj left by Ultraman Noa. Subtitle: History Ultraman During an meteor investigation mission deep in a desert region, the SSSP was ambushed by the monster Antlar, whom had dug an antlion-like hole in the middle of the desert. They tried attacking the massive insectiod monster with their lasers, but Antlar's rough hide was impenetrable by far and proceeded to fire his magnetism ray from his mandibles, sucking in The Science Patrol's weapons. Luckily, the Science Patrol managed to escape while Antlar burrowed away. While on their mission, The Science Patrol then found an ancient civilization that was being attacked by the monster too, to which they learned was called "Antlar". They also learned that the civilization hailed Ultraman as a prophet, and it was Ultraman who was the hero Noah from the Bible. naming their city after a blue stone "Baradhi" that was given to them by Ultraman/Noah himself, many years ago. Suddenly Antlar returned, attacking the City of Baradhi. Hayata transformed into Ultraman to face Antlar, but the giant was tricked countlessly by Antlar's burrowing and his magnetic ray to reel Ultraman in. Ultraman managed to tear off on Antlar’s two pincers and fired a Specium Ray, but Antlar's exoskeleton was too tough and the two continued to fight. Realizing Ultraman was running out of time, The Princess grabbed the Stone of Baradhi and asked the Science Patrol to throw it at Antlar in hope of destroying it. As soon as they did, a shower of sparks erupted from all over Antlar's body, ending its life and destruction. Trivia *Antlar's roar is a sped up Rodan roar. *Antlar's name originates from the combination of the words "Ant Lion", which is the name of a species of ant-eating fly. *Antlar's roar, along with Telesdon's and Red King's, were re-used for the Fellbeast in the 1978 Animated The Lord of The Rings film. *Antlar was originally one of the three capsule monster ideas in the first draft of Ultraseven along side Peguila and Red King. *Antlar made an appearance of the Fantastic Four comic book, being on the Marvel version of Monster Island with the likes of Tripredicus, Mole Man and even Miclas *This episode was later featured in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 28: Ultraman vs. Antlar! The Blue Stone Of Barraji. *His name is a combination of "Ant" and "Antler" as because of his motif as an ant and he uses his mandibles like antlers. Ultraman Max Antlar reappeared in episode 11 of the series, Ultraman Max. In this series, Antlar was a monster that destroyed the city of "Baradhi" long ago and that Antlar would return in the future to punish those that polluted the environment in a prophecy. Four thousand years later, Antlar returned in Tokyo, attacking the city with his magnetic beam with little to nothing that DASH could to stop it as Antlar left to rest. Once DASH found out that the Blue Stone of Baradhi was the only thing that could weaken Antlar, the monster returned to attack once again. While DASH's weapons were powerless, Kaito turned into Ultraman Max to fight Antlar himself. It seemed the two were evenly matched until Antlar used his magnetic ray to his advantage on Max, attacking him with a transformer and even blocking his Maxium Cannon. Finally once DASH found a Stone of Baradhi, they fired it at Antlar, greatly weakening the monster enough for Ultraman Max to cut off one of its pincer mandibles with his Max sword before finishing it off with the Maxium Cannon. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Antlar reappeared in episode 4 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Antlar was a monster owned by an Alien Babarue who used him for his own sadistic pleasure, attacking the ZAP SPACY and its Captain (despite Captain Hyuga's detest that he is NOT a Reionyx.) However, Reimon appeared in his Burst Mode as well as his Gomora and both Gomora and Antlar fought hard and brutally to a standstill, trading blows. Once the ZAP SPACY was reunited, Antlar tried to attack its main ship the Spacy Pendragon. Gomora however transformed into Reionic Burst mode and viciously attacked Antlar, tearing off its pincers. Greatly weakened by his monster's state, Alien Babalou called back his Antlar to safety and retreated. Both master and monster were most likely killed when Planet Hammer was destroyed by Alien Reiblood. Trivia *The Antlar suit from Ultraman Max was reused for Antlar's battle in this series. *During the opening credits to the series, Antlar is seen battling Doragory, even though neither monster fought or met each other in the series. Ironicaly, however, both monsters DO appear together in the same episode Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie This Monster reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Antlar is one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was first seen rising out of the ground in a shot from the Monster Graveyard along with Alien Baltan, Gomess, King Joe Black, Nova, and Verokron before being re-captured by Ultraman Belial. He then teamed up with Silvergon, Goldras, King Guesra, Magular, Gomess, Alien Baltan, Zetton, Gudon, Twin Tail, and Arigera to take on Ultraman. Antlar was killed by Ultraman's Ultra-Attack Ray. Trivia *This marks Ultraman's first actual victory over Antlar due to that he never did truly beat Antlar in the original show. *The Antlar suit from Ultraman Max was reused for Antlar's appearance in this film. *Antlar is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's 1st Support group in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *If you look closely in Belail's Giga Battle Nizer closeup shot, you can see Antlar along with Zoa Muruchi, Verokron, Vakishim, Red King, Zetton, and Alien Baltan. Ultraman Retsuden Antlar reappeared in episode 39 of the special series, Ultraman Retsuden. In a special episode showcasing certain events prior to the Ultraman Saga film, Antlar is seen as one of the many monsters revived by Alien Bat and Sphire to battle against the Ultra Brothers, with Antlar battling with Ultraman. Antlar fought with Ultraman for a short period of time, but was eventually killed by Ultraman's Specium Ray. Trivia *The Antlar suit from Ultraman Max was reused and modified for his appearance in the film. *Unlike in the original series, Ultraman's Specium Ray never phased Antlar, but in the film, Antlar was killed by it. This was mainly due to the fact that newer movies and shows often leave out old aspects, since Ultraman is targeted towards children who do not remember the original episode of Antlar, it is easier to have Antlar killed with the Specium Ray than an excuse for the stone of Baraj to reappear or use some other attack. **It is possible that Antlar's new abdomen is a weak spot, which explains how Antlar being killed by Ultraman's Specium Ray. **It is also possible that Ultraman became stronger than his previous series and managed to defeat it because of his increased power. Ultraman Ginga In episode 7, Antlar appeared with many monsters and was seen cheering Ultraman Ginga on as he fought Dark Galberos. Later on in episode 9 he appeared having been Dark Lived. His host was Tomomi Kuroki, the general manger development of Ichinotani construction. Together with Seiichiro Isurugi, Misuzu's father and Shingo Kuwabara, they were trying to change the Furuboshi High School into a composite type resort. After, Zaragas emerged, Tomomi tried to escape the school, only to be Darklived into Antlar. He reappeared to fight Jasyuline, a battle he was winnign since Jasyuline's three hosts were completely unsynchronized. Ultraman Ginga arrived and then defeated Antlar easily. However, Antlar was shot down by Ultraseven Dark's Wide Shot forcing him to return to his Spark Doll form. Trivia *Antlar is the first male monster that was Dark Lived by a female character, others would that would come are Jasuyline, Red King and Super Grand King. Data - Cyber= Cyber Antlar Using the data of Antlar's Spark Doll, a cybernetic/artificial version of it was created and contained in a Cyber Card, namely . Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: Xio headquarters Powers and Weapons *Mandible Pincers: Like its smaller cousins, Antlar has and is equipped with a pair set of very large, crushing, massive, powerful antler-like pincers on each side of its mouth on its head. These antlers can snap open and shut like a pair of pincers and are extremely powerful, capable of withholding struggling opponents with ease. }} Other Media Monster Busters Antlar was one of the many kaiju to appear during the Monster Buster series. A subspecies appeared in this game called . Antlar Kaiju Busters.png Ice Antlar.png|Antler White Antlar White.png Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier Antlar Hunting While on a distant planet at night, Baltan Battler Barel, Guts Gunner Garm, and Magma Master Magna were talking about their last hunt with Eleking when they suddenly saw Antlar's Magnetic Beam that disabled Guts' communication with Djent and pulled Magna in before it suddenly stopped and, when the sun rose, it revealed itself and started manipulating the sand to pull in the trio. Garm pulled out his Energy Rifle but, before he could fire it, it got pulled in by Antlar's magnetic beam and he destroyed it with his mandibles. Garm then remembered the last time he hunted down and Antlar but, at that time, he had a partner: Nodachi Zamsher. He used his katana, which glowed at the moment, and sliced Antlar in half. Barel then decided to let himself be pulled in by Antlar then he attacked the Plasma Shards near the monster's mandibles. After that, Antlar went crazy and destroyed the architecture on this planet. They then split up and strategically attacked the monster's Plasma Shards with Barel getting the ones near its neck and left arm with his sword and Cyclone Saucer and Magna destroyed the ones on his back with his Force Sabre. Garm fired at Antlar with a Hawkeye Shot from his backup Energy Rifle but, somehow, the Plasma Shard reflected it. Antlar then started to pull them again but then Garm activated the self-destuct sequence on his Energy Rifle and, not only destroyed the Plasma Shards on its right shoulder, but also saved Barel and Magna from certain doom. With Garm's weapon gone and Barel almost on the verge of collapse, Magna was about to finish off Antlar himself when the Dada Team shows up. Dada B and C destroy Antlar's mandibles with a combination of Dada C's electric attack via Limiter and Dada B's Giant Cannon, and Dada A destroys the final Plasma Shard with his Plasma Cannon. Plasma Killersaurus Hunting Antlar appeared at the very end alongside Red King, Dinosaur Tank, Neronga, Eleking, Velokron, King Joe, Gandar, and Super-Earth Gomora and are about to face off against the trio and many Alien Metron, Waroga, Kyrieloid, Alien Zarab, other Alien Guts, Alien Babarue, Alien Chibu in exosuits, Yapool, Alien Temperor, Alien Nackle, and other Alien Magma. Spark Doll Antlar became a Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Dark Spark's powers. His Spark Doll was kept in Dark Lugiel's collection, and given to Alien Nackle to give to evil-hearted humans to seed chaos. Stats *Height: 14 cm *Weight: 150 g Usages This Spark Doll has been used on one occasion by one person: *In Episode 9, Antlar was DarkLived by Tomomi Kuroki to destroy Furuboshi Middle School, but was countered by Jasyuline under the control of Misuzu Isurugi, Kenta Watarai and Chigusa Kuno. The alien and the monster were an equal match, until they were both defeated by Ultraseven Dark's Dark Wide Shot. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, Antlar's Spark Doll is likely to have reverted back to its original form and depart Earth to return home. Gallery Pictures Antlar WOWOW.png Antlar 1.jpg Antlar_8.jpg Antlar 3.jpg Antlar-Ultraman 0.jpg Antlar 4.jpg Antlar 5.jpg Antlar_v_Ultraman.png|Antlar Vs Ultraman Ultraman v Antlar.jpg|Ultraman vs Antlar Antlar_pic.png Antlar,_Red_King,_Baltan_and_Pigmon.jpg|Promotional art for Antlar, Red King, Alien Baltan and Pigmon Antlar_max.png|Antlar attacking Tokyo Antlar_max_I.png 9ebfa515523efc61889f2595e42d80b6.jpg|Antlar vs Ultraman Max Antlar_v_Ultraman_Max.png Antlar movie.png Antlar movie I.png Antrer_pic.png ANTLAR-STATS.jpg Antlar-Saga.jpg 185px-Velokron 18.jpg|Antlar in the Monster Brothers Army Antlar 6.png|Antlar's Artwork for Ultraman Ginga Antlar 0.jpg|Antlar in Ultraman Ginga Tomomi Kuroki.jpg|Antlar's Dark Dummy Spark user, Tomomi Kuroki Videos Toy Release Infomation Antlar is released many times through the Ultra Monster Series. Some of his older figures make him either brown, orange, green and even some black. The repaints give him a more accurate look. He has either 3 or 4 points of articulation depending on which one you get. In 2013 he is released as part of the Ultra Monster 500 series. He has 3 points of articulation and for color is a little darker grey. He is #13 in the series. Antlar toys.jpg|Antlar's antlar spark doll.jpg|Antlar Spark Doll AG Toys.jpg|A diecast toy of Ultraman (Another Genesis) tearing the Kingdom of Light shard from Antlar Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Insect Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultraman Retsuden Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Monster Buster Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Support 1 Category:Cyber Kaiju